


HOME

by Ariaoftheocean



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Superpowers, Trans Male Character, Trans Park Jimin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaoftheocean/pseuds/Ariaoftheocean
Summary: Set in a world where all life known to humans has been obliterated by a nuclear war, leaving those who survive a broken cold world. Humans make the best of what they have and try to live on. However, certain human bodies absorbed the energy, and are left with power beyond they can imagine. So it is taken upon by the Miranda, a top secret agency, to gather all the humans with powers, most of whom turn out to be children.Kim Namjoon, a mostly sheltered child, gets mad in a school fight and in a burst of rage, unleashes his powers of the mind, traumatizing the child bullying him. Unfortunately, this results in him getting noticed by the Miranda, who then capture him and take him to their facility. Here he meets the other children, imprisoned like him in a facility, deemed to be too dangerous to humankind. But that is not all they are kept there for."Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were DEAD!""And why would that matter to you?" Blue eyes stared unblinkingly at him.Frustrated, Namjoon grabs his head before saying in a quiet voice,"Because you mean a lot to me."





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. If anyone is willing to be abeta for me, please say. I really need one😖😖

Silently, her heels clacked across the carpeted floor. She dragged the remote along with her.

"This is how you choose to repay me, Jin-ah?" She questioned in a soft calm voice, which at the moment, inspired panic in Jin's mind.

  
"Your mother of 8 years, who raised you as your own, protected you", she continued. Involuntarily, he flinched. Although she seemed calm, Jin could recognize the anger in her words.She continued staring at him, silently mocking, daring him to move from where he was caged, thousands of wires digging into his skin. Unable to do anything else, he silently watched her.

  
Turning the dials to the maximum, she issued a command to the other workers in the room. "Prepare for maximum leaching."The gasp in the room was clearly audible, even to Jin, who was in a glass cage. "Hwasa, he could die." Wheein said to her.

  
Snarling, she said, "He has the Infinite Bounty. He will not die." Then in a softer tone, she added, "I will not allow my son to die."

  
"I am no son of yours."

  
"No, you are Yongsun's son. But I love you as my own." she moved closer to him. "Yongsun would have been so proud." she whispered.

  
Abruptly, she turned away. "Imagine Jinnie. You could build a whole new world. You could bring life to the earth again." her eyes now shone with a feverish glint as she turned again to him, now clutching the dial.

  
"Yongsun would be so so proud of you." she said again, tears now shining in her eyes.

 

"This is fucking bullshit," somebody by the computers turned around. Jin gasped. "What are you doing here? Get out. Go on, run."

 

"No hyung. They are going to kill you! How on earth am I supposed to leave you here?" 


End file.
